Never Let Your Guard Down
by XxstevexX
Summary: What happens when you mix a special OC Axel Roxas and Zexion together? THIS STORY OF COURSE!OC:Xumay Somebody's name: that's for me to know and you to find out later. rated T for langue ZexionxOC RoxasxNamine and AxelxLarxene later. TITLE WILL BE CHANGED!
1. Number Fourteen

Nobody

FIRST CHAPPIE!! Okay so don't forget the four R's (Read Rate Review) and this is called

"Number Fourteen"

--

Nobody. Born between light and darkness. An existence that's not supposed to exist. One day… I was born there. I felt nothing, and everything was blank. I was given a black coat, and I joined the organization as instructed.

I don't feel anything, well at least I'm not supposed to. I feel sadness, anger happiness, and love. Love is a new emotion for me though. I was trying to name that feeling for quite some time. It was only earlier today that I found out; I'm love Zexion, Axel, and Roxas.

"XIV are you okay?" Vexen asked me in a dignified manner.

"Yea, I'm fine… and call me Xumay!!" shot at him it always bugged me that he called people by there place in the organization rather than there own name.

"Alright… very well then…"he said while poking his head out of my door." No need to shout…" he said as soon as his head was out of the door.

I went back to thinking about my discovery flashback

I was sitting there with Zexion at my right hand, Axel my left, and Roxas in front of me trying to explain something completely idiotic, Axel was rolling on the floor laughing his butt off, and Zexion just looked annoyed. I, however wasn't talking much like it had been for hmmm… I'd say about two weeks now. This whole 'new feeling' was bothering me lately. I had absolutely no clue what it was. Without me noticing Roxas sat down in front of me and stared into my, as he called them, mystifying, eye color changing, awesome eyes.

"Is something wrong Xumay?" They all knew I wasn't a normal nobody. Well at least Axel, Roxas, and Zexion did… I don't really talk to anyone else except Superior. Well that and Demyx, but I hate his guts (this will be explained later probably the next chapter)

They could NOT feel anything like I can. They all stared at me with utter concern.

"Yea you have been strangely quite lately… What be up?" Axel asked looking at me with one of his famous stares known a little to well by his fangirls.

"Is it another?" Zexion asked not using what came next in case anyone was listening.

They all leaned in to hear what I was about to whisper listening intently.

I paused wondering if I could finish what I was about to start. I began lamely, "Yea Zexi…" This is the obvious nickname we gave him. It was cute at first when he got annoyed at us calling him that.

" Sooo…" Roxas started then paused "Describe it!!" he finished with a yell.

" Well… It's really hard to explain but it's this feeling…" I said in a hushed whisper. "That I only get when I'm with you a-a-and it goes double for Zexion… but any time I try to think about it I get this feeling that's really hard to explain. And-and-and… this isn't making any sense is it?" I asked worried of confusing then.

"No no no not at all…" Roxas said in a reassuring voice. "Goooo… onnnnnn…"

"Yes. Please do." Axel said in a weird accent.

Zexion was quite as usual I sighed and went on. I thought about it for a minute or two before going on. They seemed to understand though because none of them protested for me to hurry it up. " Well it goes kinda like this… ummmmm… when I try to think about it, it sends a shiver down my spine. It's sorta like a sickness of the 'heart'" insert air quotes here " That won't go away no matter how hard I try to shake it off. And when you guys aren't with me I can't stop thinking about you and it makes me sad to think that you guys might leave me soon" The last part I was referring to them talking about leaving the organization.

They all seemed to be pondering on this thought, when Roxas spoke, "Wow…" We all looked at him when he went on "Sounds like hell…"

We were all obviously taken aback by the sudden swearing coming out of his mouth but I didn't show my surprise one bit and acted like it was normal. " Well… no it's a good feeling to have…"

Zexion was the next person up.

"I don't have a clue about that but Roxas is right, it does sound like hell…" he said the first part really quite.

" NOO!!" I shouted, "It's not hell well… that's not entirely true… it's hell trying to figure out the feeling and it really nice to have. It really is a nice feeling to have because it makes me feel really, really good inside…"

We all looked at Axel expectantly for he was usually the first to give his two cents. He finally noticed all of our eyes burning into his forehead, and asked suspiciously, " What?"

We all stared at him like he was a complete retard. "Well," I asked, "what do you have to say giraffe?"

"HA!!" Zexion laughed "we haven't called him giraffe in ages!!" He only paused to crack up some more.

" If you're done now I'd like to start now!" Axel said annoyed that someone remembered his nickname.

"Go ahead" Zexion signaled as soon as his laughs subsided to snickers.

"Anyway…" axel started completely shaking that whole 'Zexion being way OOC' incident out of his long-term memory "I think I know what it is…"

" OMGEEZILES!! You do?!" I yelled "YAYYAYZZZZZZZZZZZZZ GIRAFFE!!"

"Well…" he started trying to act cool with his nickname. "I'd better whisper it to you…" he concluded.

"Why?" I pouted.

"Fine if you're not gunna cooperate with me then you don't get to know! 'Sides you'll defiantly be glad I didn't say it to the whole world."

"Heh heh… you say 'going to' weird heh heh" Roxas laughed.

"SHUDDUP!!" axel snapped

"Heh heh you say 'shut up' weird" I laughed.

" OH MY GAWD JUST SHUT UP!!" he yelled at us obviously annoyed.

" Heh heh you say 'god' weird heh heh" We both said in unison.

Axel looked at us with a 'way past annoyed' look and said, " I'm just gunna stop talking now"

"AH HA! You just talked!!" I yelled

He stared back at me with a blank look. And he went on. " Anywayz…" he shot us a death glare when he heard us laughing about his grammar again. We immediately stopped. " It goes double for Zexi-babe right?" he asked**. ****(A/n sorry I read Black Cat today and y'know how Train calls Sven Svenny-babe? Yea… I picked that up… anywayz back to the story)**

"Yea…" I answered simply.

" Otay…" he sighed. I snickered at this getting ready to comment but though better of it, so I leaned in with my elbow arched inward so he could lean into my side. As he gently pulled my hair behind my ear a shiver was sent down my spine and, this said 'shiver' made my scalp tingle.

" This isn't the type of feeling you can be entirely sure about" he started whispering " but I think it might be love…"

"L-love? B-but I'm not in love with all of you am I?" I whispered back, awestruck.

"Well… not exactly… you might be in love with Zexi-babe over there." He answered as realization hit me.

"ZEXION??" I whispered quite loudly I assume because as soon as I said this Zexion turned his head toward me with his visible eyebrow raised. I gave him my ' oh carp' smile (typo intended) he then lowered his said 'raised eyebrow' and turned his head forward again. I turned my attention back to Axel and he continued.

"You said it goes double for him right?" the said 'pyromaniac' asked.

"Well yea… but-…" I was cut off before I could finish.

"Then you might be in love with him." He answered simply. " I think you'll have to wait to see if it blooms… huh? Huh? Do you catch my drift?" he raised his eyebrows in a provocative way while nudging my elbow causing it to arch in ward more. I moaned painfully **(A/n NOT that kind of moan you pervs!! Jeeezz the perversion doesn't come till chapter three. GOSH!! TINA YOU FAT LARD!! COME GET SOME DINNER! Ahem sorry… I had to)** and he cringed back.

" Well… that hurt…" I said trying not to cry cause I'm that much of a whimp. " Anyway… if it does grow or whatever you said…?"

My question went unanswered as Axel turned to Roxas who, by now, had asked at least 50 times what it was. I looked at Zexion who had pulled his book out from what; it seemed like, out of nowhere.

After they all left my room (A/n they used to have their 'meetings' in the kitchen cause it was really easy to find in the huge castle, but then smacked their foreheads cause they just realized it would be easier to portal anywhere, and they got kicked out of their meeting spot when Roxas drank all the Mountain Dew and all the chocolate in the whole flippin' castle and stayed up all the flippin' night blasting Zexi's flippin' music and vandalizing the flippin' organization meeting room with color-flippin'-ful spray paint and ending the night while flippin' sleeping on the flippin' breakfast table!! So the organization couldn't attend the manda-flippin'-tory breakfast. Yea but ever since that sarcastic small incident Roxas hasn't been allowed in the kitchen unless he has someone responsible with him…

Stupid Roxas)

Axel poked his head back into my room and said, " You should tell Zexi-babe when you figure it all out." end flashback

So now I lay here trying to sleep. Yea… my flashbacks are long… 'ughh this bed is so uncomfortable…' I thought 'hmmm… better go ask Roxas how that table felt…'

--

Yea… that was a LOONNGGG chappie… OH YEA!! When it says. "This so called" and then what they were referring to, yea that was just a simple way for me to change the subject and in my Authors Note the 2nd one… I think yea that was a Napolinene (sp?) Dynamite reference if you didn't get it … that's ok… and at the VVEERRYY beginning where it has XIV that's Roman Numerals for fourteen… in case you didn't already know…


	2. Enter Special Powers!

WOOT! Second chappie! And I forgot to put a disclaimer on the first one so… this one goes for the first chapter too! Here is the start of the giant, epic, super-special shopping 5-part special! WOOT! Ok maybe it won't be FIVE parts… but it might be!

And I'm so excited for the first part of this chapter! You learn Xumay's power! Which is sorta why this took me so long. I already had it figured out in my head but I had to get it just right! Y'know? I also didn't feel like typing but a very special review motivated me. Yay! It didn't really say much either but it was power! Yay! I like yay! Yay!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters! What a dumb question! Of course I don't! If I did wouldn't I be talking with other video game designers about the 3rd game so the fans don't have to wait for forever instead of pretending to be a Zexion crazed fangirl and writing fanfictions? I think yes! Or no… oh… my brain hurts!

Thanks to ninja-alchemist47 for sending me my first review ever!!! Yay! *Gives you cookies* they're homemade! Don't die. No, kidding. Ima good cook *smiles inconspicuously** ***

"Enter Special Powers!!!"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

In the end I just slept on the kitchen floor. **(A\n have you ever slept on the kitchen floor? It's really comfortable! I know that sounds really weird but, when you lay down on the floor, it's really cold and then it warms up and you never get too hot or too cold!)** But when I woke up… I was in my bed… Weird. Someone must have came in the middle of the night or… I CAN SLEEP-PORTAL! No… that's dumb. Someone picked me up and physically put me in my bed and covered me up. Wait a second… I have a blanket on me… when did that happen? Huh. Weird. It was probably Zexi, Axel, or Roxas that picked me up… cancel out Roxas; he's too scrawny. Axel is really skinny, but not scrawny. If I didn't know Zexion I'd be an Axel fangirl too… DAMN IS HE SEXY!! Ahem… sorry…but hmmm… it probably was Axel. Or maybe… IT WAS ALL THREE OF THEM!!!! No… that's dumb too…

After my long conversation with myself I went downstairs. And who was the first person I ran into when I was in the kitchen? Why Roxas of course!

" Hey Roxas! What beeth up?" I asked using old English for 'be'.

The very sleepy organization member replied; " Gnnn… AWHAY!!!" I assumed he just told me to go away. Hmm…

"I was here first!" I replied in a childish manner.

"SHHHUSHT UPHA!!!" He replied. This was just too hilarious. Roxas is very sleepy in the morning and speaks his mind. Once he called me a hooker and told that I should have sex with Larxene because it would be hot. I then smacked him across the face and stormed off. When I didn't talk to him he went off and shook me and asked why I wasn't talking to him. I told him about the 'incident' and he denied he said any of it.

Then Axel agreed that it would be hot for me to have sex with Larxene and they high fived each other and I didn't talk to either of them for about a half of a month. Zexi was the only one I talked to. That's when I befriended him. And then when they came crawling back begging for an acceptance for the apology they were about to give, I said that I would forgive them, on one condition; they put up with Zexion. They agreed and now, that's the story of why Zexi put up with them.

I clutched my head suddenly. That's when Axel came down. I literally fell on the floor clutching my head. I was on my side facing Roxas's feet. The stairs were facing my back. Axel spun around to stare with Roxas at the on-the-verge-of-screaming-in-pain girl.

"OMG OMG!!! WHAT HAPPENED!!!?!?!?!" Axel yelled at me.

" OH MM GUH*!!!" I yelled back "I THINK YOU BROKE MY GAY-DAR*!!!"

The sudden screaming seemed to wake Roxas up and he rolled on the floor laughing and pointing up at Axel.

"Oh my gosh! You totally fell for it!" he said between laughs. By now I was laughing with Roxas. Zexion came in just then.

"What is that idiot laughing about and," his voice was harsh but it was soft was this part, "What are you doing on the floor?"

"OMG! ZEXI! NO WAY NO WAY!" Axel said. " That's what Xuxu's saying in her head."

"Xuxu… are you serious?" I asked kind of disturbed.

"Uh-huh! Me and Axel came up with it last night!!!" Roxas said bro-hugging Axel.

"Is that what you two were laughing about all night?" a person down the hall said.

I gaped at the figure coming toward us. I haven't seen him… since… I was trapped in that dark room. Scary times… Scary times…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"I wonder why he came out. He never does. Not even to crap or eat." Axel whispered in the room upstairs. He and Roxas came up with me because he scares the living life out of me. Heh heh living life. That's redundant.

"I'm bored." I said suddenly.

"I heard that if you're bored you're boring." Zexion stated plainly.

"OMG! ZEXI!!!" I ran up to hug him but he moved out of the way causing me to fall flat on my face.

"I don't do hugs." Zexion said, "and Superior wants you."

"No thanks. I would prefer to wait until I'm married." I stated completely ignoring what I knew he knew that I knew he meant.

"He doesn't mean it like that." Roxas said when Zexion walked away.

" I know what he meant I'm not a complete fudging idiot!" I snapped cleverly avoiding the f word.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

"Xumay…" Superior started. "I need you to find someone for me. Okay?"

"Shoot." I said.

"What's wrong?" he asked. This puzzled me a bit. Then it hit me. He thought I meant the angry kind of shoot. Heh heh silly Xemnas.

"No, I meant to tell me who I'm looking for." I explained.

"He has brown hair, blue eyes, name; Sora." Xemmy said. Heh heh Xemmy. I wonder what he would do if I called him that. Huh. Maybe kick me out. Or put me in that big dark room again. Shudder. That was the scariest time of my non-life.

I must have been sitting there thinking for a while because Xemnas yelled, "NOW! PLEASE!" Yea. You don't mean that please.

I blocked out all my thoughts and concentrated on the description and searched the worlds I singled out the people with brown hair and blue eyes. Then the real search began. Above each of their heads were their names. The people zoomed past me as I searched for a specific name. I found him eventually and told Superior that he was in Destiny Islands (A/N I know that Roxas didn't exist until Sora became a Heartless and that didn't happen until after the friggin thing happened and Roxas shouldn't exist right now but if you gotta problem with it… well… SCREW YOU!!!)

"Hmmm… Interesting…" He said. I sorta wondered what was so 'interesting' about and was about to ask him when he said, "You are dismissed now Xumay." Huh. Y'know what I just realized? Superior is VERRRRYYY formal…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

I'm sorry for the short chappie but I felt so bad for not updating in so long so… a short chapter is better than no chapter and being left on a sorta cliffie… right? Anyway…

* Oh mm guh! Is my word cause before I got text speak… I pronounced like that… haha I'm pathetic…

*Gay-dar is the thing that goes off in your head when a gay guy walks past. Yeah… I have no clue where that came from either…

I know that at the beginning of the chappie… it said it was the start of the epic shopping trip but… next chappie… k?


	3. Author's Note

Okay... I told myself I would never do this, but yes. This is just an Author's Note. I really do hate it when someone doesn't update in forever, then posts an Author's Note about how they're discontinuing it. It gets my hopes up for nothing.

BUT! I'm not discontinuing it. Nope, nuh-uh. I think I might rewrite it, since my writing has gotten loads better since I was in sixth grade.

Wow, that long, huh? I'm sorry, you guys.

So, here's the question for you, if you're still reading this. Do you want a re-write (it will probably take me a long time to do it), or just continue like this, with my new writing style and just have a three year maturity leap?

You choose. I do feel motivated enough to start this again.

By the way, if you want to know what I've been doing since I abandoned you guys, well there's the other six stories on this site.

A lot of this: .com/60016/ there's, like, two stories on there.

A TON of this: .com/cgi/profile?id=1620755

A little of this: .com/user/MotionSoCleanTNES not so much, though. This account was kind of a spur-of-the-moment thing.

And I'm in the Band , Diary of a Wimpy Kid, more Final Fantasy, three other Kingdom Hearts, a few original, Kekkaishi, and Vampire Knight fics. And a novel.

So... I'm still writing just not... this.

Hopefully that will change.

Review :D?


End file.
